


If you are ready, like I am ready

by pinkpunk83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cop Steve, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Natasha Rhodey and Pepper are sidekicks, Pride Parades, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony is nosy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: Steve wants to propose, but Tony is difficult to get surprised. The idea pops in Steve's mind when he decides to join the Pride Parade...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	If you are ready, like I am ready

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If you're ready, like I'm ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622633) by [pinkpunk83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83). 



> This is my first attempt to translate one of my fics. Originally wasn't beta'd but, for this version, I am beyond grateful to [fundamentalBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundamentalBlue/) for helping me polish off my disaster of a translation.
> 
> This story was inspired from [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mn8mf_hmlh8), London Pride Parade four years ago, when I actually started to write this little OS. Unfortunately life hasn't been easy with me in these past years, so it took me a pandemic and a really strong willpower to finish it. 
> 
> I hope I will be able to write another story in English, maybe starting from the scratch, who knows. I hope some of you out there will enjoy it in some ways. <3
> 
> I need to thank the POTS Discord gang, for pushing me to try this new path. Even if I am not so much active, you are a nice part of my days lately. All of you keep me company more than you can imagine. <3

Tony could see that Steve was frantic. He was like an open book to his boyfriend.

“C’mon, Steve, it’s just a parade. There’s no reason to be so nervous.” Tony tried to calm him down, smoothing down his uniform tie and shirt. “Just pretend it’s one of your Police parades and not the Pride.”

Steve snorted, but he didn’t say anything. They were in front of the mirror, and while Tony was fixing his tie, Steve was trying to comb his already perfect blond hair that settled artfully on his forehead.

“And remember, I will be there cheering for you. Let’s pretend it’s just me and you.” Tony slapped his ass. “You are perfect.”

“Where is my hat?” Steve asks.

The hat that was part of his uniform was just under his nose, laying on the small table next to the mirror. Tony handed it to him, smiling fondly.

“Here you are.”

Yeah, Steve was definitely nervous, and that small box hidden in his jacket felt like it was burning his skin through the fabric.

“Steve Grant Rogers. It’s-just-a-parade.” Tony said reassuringly. He couldn’t bear to see his boyfriend in this state and Steve knew it.

“Looks like you are going to a war.” Tony joked.

“It’s important,” Steve said, clearing his throat.

“I know it’s important: the uniform, your first time, and all those things you have in that beautiful mind of yours,” Tony sighed. “But you don’t have to make it bigger than necessary. Relax, have fun, and enjoy your afternoon, possibly without looking too much at other boys,” he laughed.

Steve opened his mouth but he shut it immediately. He didn’t want to say too much.

Luckily, Tony kept talking. “If you weren’t all dressed up already, I’ve got a couple of ideas to chill you out, but I don’t want to crumple your uniform.” He smirked and glared mischievously at Steve.

“Tony…”

“What? I can’t propose some R&R to my boyfriend, now?” Tony pretended to be offended.

Steve smiled again. “You are a menace.” He hugged the shorter man and kissed him on the forehead.

“You, sir, you are not going to come at the parade in your pants, are you?” Steve asked, pulling away and looking at him head to toe.

“Why, what’s wrong with that?”

“Tony.”

“It’s a beautiful summer day and it is Pride, for sure someone will come with way less clothing than me.”

For a moment, Steve forgot all his tension and worry, and smiling, put on his hat.

“You know that ass is mine, as is all the rest. I could be jealous thinking of you in your pants among all those pretty boys,” Steve said in all his seriousness, even if he couldn’t hide a smile.

That was just helping Tony pump up his ego.

“I love when you play jealous.” Tony said, kissing the tip of Steve’s nose.

“Go and get dressed!” Steve smacked his butt to push him away.

“Aye, aye Captain!” Tony said.

***

Steve and Tony had known each other for about half of their lives. They went to the same high school and their first encounter was a fist fight. It was back when Steve was still shorter than Tony and he was so skinny that he looked like he was going to break any minute. But Steve was as stubborn as a mule, and Tony was an arrogant brat. They got over the fight, and slowly, they became inseparable. Soon they had an unbreakable bond with one another.

Even so, just before senior year, Tony thought he would lose Steve. When Steve came back from summer camp at least six inches taller than Tony and his shoulders became as broad as a swimmer’s Tony was terrified that any idiot at the school could take Steve away from him now that Steve looked like a Greek god.

But, that last year of school was like turning on the light for both of them. It was the year for (almost) all their first times, and everyone would have bet on them having a life-long relationship, despite their young age.

Things got a little bit complicated after college, when Steve decided to enroll into the Police Academy, instead of going on with art.

Tony didn’t take it well at all. He was scared as hell to know his boyfriend was dealing with criminals of any kind, especially in a city like New York. He cried and begged Steve to change his mind and go back to his original plan, but Steve was too adamant; he just wanted to help people. Being useful for the community was important and he thought being a cop would be the option way for him.

This started one of the worst fights right before they were to move in together; the flat was ready for them, but Tony ended up getting massively drunk. Pepper and Rhodey, Tony’s best friends, had to step in to sort out the issue. Eventually, Steve and Tony had a mature conversation. Steve tried to be more clear about the reasons why he had chosen to enlist in the police force and to show Tony how much he cared about the career, and Tony finally understood and accepted it.

A few years had passed and between some minor and normal quarrels, the two could not think of themselves apart and they loved each other a bit more every day. They were getting closer to their 30s, and Steve had decided that was the perfect time to put a ring on it. They had been living together for six years now and everyone considered them inseparable, but Steve wanted to make things more “official”; he wanted them to be recognized legally as a couple and maybe start thinking about expanding their family. Steve loved kids, and the idea of Tony Tony dealing with their own child warmed his heart. No matter what his partner said, deep down Steve knew Tony would make a wonderful father. Steve, though, wanted to find a special way for the proposal, something that would impress Tony, something that would leave him speechless apart from, “Yes,” of course. It wasn’t easy to surprise Tony; asking to marry him under the stars or something like that wasn’t enough to leave him breathless.

But then, there was a memo from NYPD: they would give the opportunity to their officers to attend the next Pride Parade representing the station, and Steve’s began to plot.

First of all, he needed to join the group who would be part of the parade. That wasn’t a problem. Everyone from his department knew about his love life and luckily, they were all supportive. Some of them, like Sam, became Steve’s friends, and they knew and loved Tony. The second step was a little bit more complicated, but he knew that this was not not an official police parade, so a little _diversion_ shouldn’t cause too many problems. In fact, Chief Fury assured him that the organization would not hinder him, on the contrary, they had all praised the idea. It would make the day a bit more special party to those who would attend the proposal.

Third step, but not less important, was choosing the ring. Rhodey got the job to keep Tony away from Steve and home for a day. It didn’t take that much to coax him: Coney Island and cotton candy, exactly like when they were twelve.

Steve, on the other hand, took two very personal consultants with him to the jeweler: Pepper and Natasha. He wasn’t going to look for something too tacky or excessive, like with gems or anything, but he needed moral support on the choosing. Bucky, his best friend, categorically refused to go with him with the excuse: “If it was for me, one of those candy rings would be enough.” Steve didn’t mention the stink eye Natasha gave Bucky.

As expected, Steve had chosen something very simple: a smooth band in white gold with his name and the sentence “It was worth it” engraved on the inside. He had to hide the small box among his uniforms, the only place where his nosy boyfriend wouldn’t get his hands on it.

So, there was the last step: the proposal.

The thought of proposing in front of the whole city was making him nervous. His throat went dry when Pepper warned him that if anyone filmed the scene with a smartphone, there would be a chance for it to go viral. It might be embarrassing, but at the same time he thought that the gesture could set an example to all those who were too scared to come out. Steve always had the spirit and the willingness to do the right thing and help the others, even in situations so personal like this one. So, he decided. That was the best way to ask Tony to marry him.

***

So, THE day arrived.

Steve checked his watch; it was time to go.

“Honey, I need to go, I don’t want to be late.” Steve says.

He approached Tony and kissed him lightly on his lips. “Text me when you arrive at the parade and let me know which point of the route will you be on. I want to say hello.” Steve didn’t want to miss him for any reason.

“Sure, babe, I’m going to get ready, so I can leave too. Make me proud.” Tony hugged him and let him go.

Steve arrived at the meeting point with the rest of the group at the corner between 6th Avenue and 26th Street fashionably early, standard for Steve.

It was a beautiful day. He just didn’t want to sweat too much in his uniform. But seeing his colleagues calmed him down. Sam passed by to say hello and check on him. Of course, Wilson wouldn’t attend the parade, but he wanted to support his friend.

“Sam!” Steve was so glad to see him.

“Hey, Cap! How are you doing?”

“I’m nervous.”

“Don’t tell me Captain America is shitting his pants over a walk?”

“You know it’s not the parade!”

Sam patted him on the shoulder, “You know everything is gonna be great and he is gonna say ‘yes.’”

Steve shrugged. “It’s doing it in front of everyone that’s making me nervous. Maybe I should have chosen a more _discreet_ proposal.” Steve laughed nervously. “Perks of having a partner who very rarely gets surprised.” Thinking of Tony, Steve laughed a little bit more and relaxed; he couldn’t wait to see Tony’s face.

After barely ten minutes, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Steve took his iPhone from his slacks, and as he figured, it was a text from Tony.

_I am at the corner between Christopher Street and Gay Street. Leaning on the rainbow post, straight in front of Boucherie entrance._

Steve burst out laughing, making his colleagues glance over. He shook his head and looked up at the others. “Sorry, that was Tony, God, he couldn’t pick a better place to see the parade.”

_Thank you for being so specific. Have fun and see you later. I love you._

_See ya later. Love you too._

Volunteer stewards had started to give directions for groups’ positions. Sidewalks were already full of smiling and colorful people who were cheering and shouting their support to the parade attendees.

Steve was still a little bit nervous, but his heart was starting to get warmed because of all the support, and he was even more convinced he made the right choice. Getting the chance to observe the parade from another point of view was something completely new and it was a little bit overwhelming in a positive way. He was feeling so involved and virtually hugged from the celebrating crowd. Everything was so immense.

So, he took the phone from the pocket and snapped a picture from his position.

_We are about to start, see you in a bit._

Shortly afterwards, the parade began to move slowly. Loud music started coming from all over the place and even the crowd on the sides became louder and more cheerful.

Steve, once in a while, took the phone to make a video or snap a picture, the joyful vibe was helping distract himself from his anxiety, even if the small box in his pocket was there reminding what was going to happen in a couple of hours.

There were volunteers or other participants going around shooting glitter and confetti. Steve got a small rainbow made by a body crayon on his cheek and he was pretty sure he was going to find glitter for days on his body, even in parts where no one is supposed to have glitter.

Time was flying by and his agitation was coming back. After a couple of hours he slipped away his phone from his pocket to text Tony again.

_I can see Washington Square Park arc. We are so close, be ready for me!_

_Looking forward to it._

Steve put away his phone with a smile plastered on his face.

The Parade went on, loud and playful, on West Village narrow streets, towards the end of the route. That was the NYU area, so the number of young people and smartphones making videos and taking pictures was significantly growing.

As the group took Christopher Street, Steve’s heart started pounding heavily in his chest and when he could start seeing the Gay Street rainbow pole. For an instant, he thought his chest was going to explode.

Before the parade had started, when he got the message with Tony’s location, Steve talked with one of the stewards’ supervisors, explaining his plan and asking if it was possible to get one of the regular stops in that specific position. The guy was super enthusiastic and he said he was going to do his best to make everything happen.

When Steve recognized Tony among the colorful chaos, and he nodded to the supervisor who orchestrated the stop and Steve took off from his group to approach Tony. 

When Tony saw him getting closer, and gave Steve one of his brighter smiles. Everyone was there with him: Pepper, Natasha, Carol, Bucky and Rhodey. All of them were so colorful, happy and… excited.

Once he was there, Steve hugged and kissed Tony earning screams and cheers from all the people around.

Tony was going to say something, when Steve pulled away, took his hand and knelt in front of him.

Suddenly, there was silence around them. Everyone started figuring out what was happening and they stopped cheering or talking, and soon there was just the music from the floats as a background noise.

Steve’s hand, intertwined with Tony’s was shaking. Tony’s face was unreadable, it was like he knew what was happening but he was thinking he was dreaming.

  
Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw that all smartphones were pointed at him and the lump in his throat seemed impossible to swallow. He inhaled once again and with his free hand took the small box from his jacket.

When Tony realized what Steve was holding, he also realized that he wasn’t dreaming and his eyes went wide and his expression was amazed.

“I didn’t prepare any speech. I don’t even know for how long I am allowed to stay here. But it is time to do it, I love you and I don’t want anyone else in my life but you. Anthony Edward Stark, do you want to marry me?” Steve opened the box, where a simple band with a stripe of yellow gold in the middle and two thin stripes of red gold on the sides was shining.

Tony had his mouth hanging open and for a short moment he started looking around him, everyone was staring at him, full of hope. Then, he turned back to Steve and he didn’t have any other choices to say. “Yes, I do.” The reaction from everyone was screams of joy and wild clapping.

Then Tony pulled Steve’s arm to make him stand and pushed him to crash against himself, kissing him while the other one was trying to put back the box in his pocket. Tony was still peppering his face with kisses and his face was a river of tears of joy.

“That’s why you were so nervous this morning.”

Then Tony freed him from the hug and passed his hand over his face, in a vain attempt to dry his cheeks.

Steve could only nod, losing his words, and then he tucked the ring on his _fiancée’s_ finger. After that, it was time for a big group hug with their friends.

Steve was still full of adrenaline but at the same time relieved. It was all done. He made it, and Tony had said yes. Tony went back to cry, and their friends were crying too, and the crowd was cheering so loudly and happy and still a lot of phones were filming them.

He definitely managed to surprise Tony and even more extraordinarily he managed to leave him speechless. That was the best day of his life, or, at least, for the moment because there was a wedding in the near future.

After a couple of minutes that for Steve felt like an eternity and an instant at the same time, he was called to go back to his group to go on with the parade.

Tony pulled him one last time to kiss him, with his face between hands as he whispered. “I love you.”

Then Tony disappeared in a big nice rainbow mess, but Steve knew he would find him at the end of the parade waiting for him with open arms and with his new, precious ring on his finger.

His heart was light, and he was so happy like very few times in his life.

He loved Tony more than anything in the world and he knew that was mutual.

That evening they celebrated all together at the Village and the next day their faces were everywhere on social media and YouTube, as expected.


End file.
